


#27

by harringtonsgrande



Series: prompt fic harringrove challenge [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Smut, Smut, kind of not really, wow these boys are stupid in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harringtonsgrande/pseuds/harringtonsgrande
Summary: Part of the prompt fic challenge and this is #27. “Tell Me Again.”Steve and Billy don’t know what “they” are.





	#27

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whoregroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoregroves/gifts).



> uh so this feels really short to me im :( but the ending :,) my heart my babies 
> 
>  
> 
> send me requests @ my twitter!  
> kegkingsteve <3
> 
> also your guys comments make my day so much literally thank you :,( :,^)

—

“You fuckin’ serious, Harrington?”

Billy drove Steve home in silence, letting the tension grow as Billy finally came to a stop and Steve was heading for outside the car door. He didn’t look back and he didn’t say goodbye.

He /always/ said goodbye.

“You’re really just gonna leave mad like that?”

It wasn’t fair. Billy didn’t get to be mad at Steve after the shit he pulled today. 

—

The two were babysitting the party and treated them to a trip to the arcade and out to the local diner. Stuffing their faces with bottomless fries and Billy /actually/ engaging with some of the kids without insults or glares being thrown. He’d become better equipped and even apologized after Steve made it clear to the kids he was okay to be around. Things were finally getting to a “normal” place in life. Steve and Billy weren’t really prepared to explain the kids their— situation, shit, /they/ didn’t even know what their relationship was. Neither of them wanted to have the “What are we?” discussion either so, things were better left unsaid.

It was all and only hot and heavy eye contact and private hook ups before it became secret kisses, late night conversations, and long hours of cuddling. But neither would explain that to the kids either.

But that bubble was bursted when a clear comment was made in the diner that evening.

“You guys hang out together so much now, I’m surprised people don’t think you’re a couple.” Dustin shared with the group, even a little laugh to follow.

Both of the boys tensed when it was said, Steve’s face blushing a deep shade of pink and Billy’s jaw clenching, fingers twitching and brows furrowed.

Maybe it was a poor attempt at a joke or maybe Dustin actually /was/ hinting a touchy question, regardless, Billy reacted before Steve could respond. (Which is never good)

“Me and Harrington?” He laughed and truthfully, Steve couldn’t tell if it was fake. “Nah. Never. too much of a prep for me.” As if to sell his performance, Billy turned to give the taller boy a look up and down, staring his bright blue eyes into Steve’s appearance before turning back to the kids and shrugging, “Not my type.”

This earned a laugh from the kids. Clearly enjoying the comedic joke of Billy’s words.. except Will Byers. Who was looking at Steve with a bit of confusion, eyes looking into Steve’s half smile that seemed to be forced and hurt expression.

But Steve knew better than to sulk around them, he quickly gathered his emotions to shove into the pit of his stomach and change the subject, brightening the mood onto something else that wasn’t Steve and Billy’s— whatever the hell they were.

—

“You’re really not gonna tell me what’s wrong but be mad at me? Cause that makes fuckin’ sense.” And just like that, Billy was digging into his pocket and lighting up a cigarette, not even watching Steve walk for his front door but consciously making sure he made it inside.

But instead, Steve didn’t walk inside. A bubble in his stomach was rising and his fists were clenching, breathing a bit heavy as he decided he wasn’t gonna let Billy make him feel like this. He turned on his heel and walked back for the blue camaro, bending down to make himself eye level at the window and saying in a bitter tone, “Nah. Don’t worry bout me. People with ‘my type’ and ‘my looks’ don’t click with people like you right?” A crisp laugh left his lips and he was on his way again. 

“Oh Jesus fuck.” Billy let out a irritated groan and now he was out of the car and on his feet, following after the brunette before flicking the butt of his cigarette to the ground to step on. “/That’s/ what you’re mad about?”

Steve didn’t want to hear it. He slammed the door behind him and walked for his kitchen, hunting for a glass of water as Billy came in tumbling after.

“You’re really mad over stupid shit I say to save our asses? Sorry that I can’t buy you flowers and take your petty ass places to hold your-“

“Don’t.” Steve had his hand to the other boy’s chest to indicate for him to stop his words. He was mad and his chest was moving rapidly. “You don’t get to fucking make me feel bad for shit like this. Is this what we are? Huh? Just people who fuck for the hell of it?”

Billy didn’t say anything. He just looked down at Steve’s touch that shortly fell back to his side and let his eyes pierce into the other boy’s as he spoke.

“You think I like thinking about what the fuck we are all the time? /it sucks/, billy. yeah, sometimes I do wanna do stupid shit where he hold hands or can go to a stupid football game together and go to the movies and kiss and maybe it’s stupid and cliche but I /actually/ like being affectionate and I /actually/ like seeing you and sorry for wondering if we’re a fucking couple or not—“

It was a rough kiss.

It was hard and firm and their breaths were both equally heavy into it. The kiss became drawn out and needy and Billy was pressing Steve against the wall. His hands holding Steve’s face as he let his teeth bite at the boy’s bottom lip. Their lips parted for only a second only to clash together again and move in sync, passionate and soft as Billy let his leg step between Steve’s, his thigh against Steve’s covered cock that slowly became semi-hard. The fabric of the pants brushing together as Billy moved his leg slowly. Steve’s crotch becoming center of attention as he rubbed against him, earning a soft moan from the brunette and his hands began searching to rest on his chest. 

“Bills-“

“Sh.”

The shorter blonde scooped up the other boy to wrap his legs around his thighs, letting him keep himself up as Billy traveled lazily for Steve’s bedroom. They shared soft kisses as Steve cupped his cheeks, his own burning and pink as they closed the door behind them and Steve was let down onto the bed.

“Strip.”

Steve didn’t have to be told twice, his clothes were coming off his skin slowly and he was tossing them to the ground, falling to only his briefs that were tight against his skin. They hugged his bulge and his hand was trailing to massage it before Billy’s hand intercepted, holding his wrist firmly as he stood before him. 

Their eyes met. Eye lock set and stern until Billy’s words came out whispered and warm. “Lay down.”

The cool feeling of the blankets hit Steve’s back and made him sigh out at the content touch as Billy was crawling on top of him. Who was now wearing only his boxers.

Billy stood over Steve’s covered cock, looking at him with a intense gaze as he leaned down and let his hot breath fan over Steve’s white underwear. Letting the warm air hit Steve’s tip and making his thighs twitch, a soft moan escaping the brunette as he looked up and let a hand immediately come down to brush back Billy’s curls.

The pad of Billy’s tongue gracefully flicked at Steve’s covered tip and he let his saliva creep through to seep a wet patch, sloppily letting his mouth graze over the fabric and the teasing was killing Steve.

“Ah-“ Steve’s hips were jerking forward without thought and Billy smirked up at him, his eyes begging to make contact but Steve’s eyes wouldn’t allow it. His head was tossed back and his eyes were closed, mouth hanging open and fingers tangling to push Billy to make a move as he pushed his hips into nothingness of air.

 

“Wish you could see yourself right now.”

Those words make Steve force himself to look down at the blonde boy beneath him and he lets a frown take him, “please. Don’t.” His face is already becoming blown out and his chest is heaving, he just wants to be in Billy’s mouth already.

“Don’t what?” His fingers begin to pull down Steve’s briefs and letting his cock spring to life. it stands hard and tall for Billy and his hands move to grasp it, they stroke the base as he gives Steve a ‘I’m listening’ look, his mouth staying atop of Steve’s tip. “Talk to me, princess.”

“You know– oh, oh fuck-“ Steve’s head falls back against the bed and he’s letting Billy take him, his hands bundling and gripping into the bed sheets. “ah, when you talk like that, it makes-“ a moan escapes his mouth again but this time it’s louder and his head is pressing into the bed as billy lets his tongue lather against the side of Steve’s length. “It makes me,” He hesitates but finally breathes out, “ache.”

“Ache?” Billy speaks with a mouth full and Steve wants to laugh but instead hisses out as Billy unexpectedly takes him. His mouth sucking against the tip before popping back obnoxiously to speak dumb founded, “What aches?”

Steve’s hips are pushing into Billy’s lips again and his thighs are shaking, a layer of light sweat taking his forehead as he stammers out, “everything. feels hot and it’s heavy and makes my h-hole ache.” He wants to grind into the bed and let his entrance have friction, he wants to imagine Billy’s packing inches penetrate and devour him whole, he’s so fucking /needy/ for Billy it drives him crazy. He swallows, “fuck– like when you do it, I think of it when I’m alone and it makes everything warmer and your touch feels so good, billy.” He lets his hand guide to his chest, teasing at his nipples, he begins to whine. “It makes my clock leak and my thighs spread and I-I think of it when I’m by myself and you’re not around to help me. think of the stuff you say when I put my fingers inside and, and–“ He whimpers once Billy is letting his mouth swallow Steve deep. He takes as much as he can and lets his head bob forward.

Steve can see the bit of pre-come passing the sides of Billy’s lips and Steve thrusts his hips forward. His thighs are shaking and he’s arching his back while he moans Billy’s name, letting him know who’s making him feel /this/ good. He’s so wet and he can feel his hole throbbing and clenching to nothing but Billy is one step ahead, his fingers lean down to circle around the rim of his entrance; letting the lube gather before pressing two fingers in and letting them curl as he begins to let them fuck the boy underneath him.

“Billy–“ Steve shrieks out and the boy’s lips are gone from Steve’s cock. “Awh- ah, please please another–“ He begs for another finger that Billy slowly gives but he keeps his pace, his fingers fucking inside of Steve and his other hand gliding down his shaft with wet pre-come dripping down his fingers. They become eye-level and Billy looks down at Steve with dark eyes full of lust and swollen pink lips. “Look at you pretty boy, opened up and panting for me.” He gives off a smug grin and looks Steve up and down again, the same way he did at the diner.

“Shut-“ Billy’s fingers slam forward into Steve and he chokes out a sob, his hands wrapping around Billy’s back to bundle up his shirt, his nails scratching along the other boy’s skin as he forced to keep his eyes open.

“So fuckin’ beautiful. Looking like this for only me.” The words catch Steve off guard and he loses his breath before his lips are crashing down with Billy’s again. The kiss is deep and slow and Steve’s moaning into it as he wraps his legs around Billy’s waist. 

“I wanna–“

“You’re mine. You know that right?” Steve’s words are interrupted with Billy’s question and he’s close, he’s /so/ fucking close and he can’t think straight and he can’t believe Billy’s choosing /now/ to say this.

“I– I’m gonna— please–“

“Say It. Tell me you’re mine.” His fingers move faster and his grip is stroking and squeezing Steve in all the right places. Steve decides that, yes, Billy is trying to kill him.

“M’yours, I’m, fuck, I’m gonna-“

 

“Again. Tell me again.” He moves his touch faster and his eyes are locked into Steve’s again, who right now, is whimpering so loud the neighbors are /definitely/ going to complain later. 

“I’m fucking yours, bills. I always have been. I’m yours, I’m yours, yours–“ he becomes a broken record and the heat in his stomach is becoming knotted, tight and his head is dipped into the bed.

“Come for me, babe. All over yourself.” Billy’s voice is whispered and low and he’s pressing slow kisses against Steve’s neck. 

A loud groan is made from the pit of Steve’s stomach as he comes undone, his body is spazzing and his legs are tugging around Billy’s waist as he lets his load shoot against both of their stomachs and dripping down Billy’s fingers. He knows he’s gonna have to wash the sheets (again) and watches as his hole drips from the side of his thighs. His whole body shuddering as he holds Billy close and looks up at him with a blissful gaze and soft smile; eyes glossy, “Billy–“

“You asked if we were a couple or not,” Billy lets his fingers rub the excess of Steve’s release onto the blankets. Steve rolls his eyes at the sight before nodding his tired head that’s beaded in sweat.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I just-“

“Course we are.”

There’s a pause and Steve feels his heart stop for a second. As if the world is frozen and it’s just them two in this moment, staring at eachother as Steve smiles wide and breathless like a dork. He doesn’t know what to say, so he leans in and let’s their lips meet into a soft kiss. When they part, Steve lets out a chuckle and their foreheads rest together, a soft whisper coming from Steve’s mimicking lips, “tell me again?”

“We’re a couple. Always have been.”

 

—


End file.
